Batzuko
Batzuko Personality Calm, fierce. Cruel, gentle. Appearance Changes Occupation Being Batzuko, fighting for neutral justice Alignment Neutral Good Goal Unspecific Home Varies Relatives Fire Nation members (including Zuko's mother, Ozai, and Azula), Batman's parents Allies Robin, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, certain benders, Alfred Enemies Enemies: The Joker, Scarecrow, Ozai, Azula, Vaatu, All/anyone or entity who became or becomes too powerful with a directly evil intention Likes Allies, Justice League Dislikes Evil who became or becomes too powerful Other Powers and abilities Amplifying any of his powers through his own skill, ability, and/or technologies Weapons Equipment Destiny/Fate Somewhat victory (for the greater separated good) Quote "It's not okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished warrior, cursed to chase darkness forever. But lately... I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark. It's because of people like you that I became this. And you'll never give me a reason to become someone else. I'm Batzuko." Bat Revelation Fire Nation, Terror, Then Harmony: There was a new time when the time-space continuum of Batman's time-line was disrupted when the spirit world of the Avatar world had a collision with Batman's time-line. Gothan city had come into contact with the Avatar world. No-one could leave Gothan but the members of the Avatar world could enter Gotham. There was only the Avatar world, and only Gothan city (excluding the spirit cosmic avatar galaxy). Aang, Toph, Sokka Katara, and Zuko were aligned at the time of the collision. Immediately a curious aang flied on Appa with his friends. Before they could cross the bridge they were stopped by Robin who nearly mistaken Aang and the rest of them for invaders but noticed Gothan city was disconnected from the rest of his former world. Robin quickly changes Aang and Team Avatar's decision, and joins their group (temporarily). While In Gothan Batman noticing the collision and supernatural event, quickly defeats the joker after redirecting an explosion that was targeted for Batman to himself. When Batman reaches the "end-line" of the city, he notices he could not get past the invisible barrier. Batman disturbed, immediately goes back to the back-cave. Right before he left, Aang too eager to see whats on the other side, jumps off Appa with his Airbender Staff. Team Avatar continues to fly on Appa. While Batman is doing his research, Aang quickly flies over and passes the barrier into Gothan city. Aang witnessed an injured clown on the ground and mistakenly flies over to him. The Joker without saying a word, sets off another explosion. Aang goes into his Avatar state and pummels the Joker. The Joker, laughing hysterically gets up and walks away. Aang confuses notices this is a dangerous city in turmoil. Batman arrives and witnesses Aang standing there while the Joker is walking away. Batman immediately attacks the Joker and smashes him onto the ground. The Joker starts limping away. Aang thinking Batman is a villain quickly launches an air attack at Batman, flying him back into a building. This does not hurt Batman, but it does knock him back. Team Avatar (without Robin) flies next to Aang and prepares to defend themselves. Aang immediately enters the avatar state uses earth bending to quickly trap Batman. Sokka stands there, while the rest of Team Avatar (including Zuko) lead a stream combination attack on the enclosed Batman of bending that consists of water, fire bending, and a bombardment of earth bending while aang's air bending support's the attack. The encasement of Aang's bending is broken and Aang's avatar start wears out. Batman about to punch aang is struck by a lightning generation - lightning strike of Zuko (not injury Batman) but temporarily immobilizing him (for 1 second). This allows Robin to show in time and convinces Batman not to continue the fighting. Still calm enough, Batman agrees but is disturbed by being tossed around in Team Avatar's attack. Aang convinces Batman they were acting in self-defense, and Batman completely calms down, understanding the city is dangerous especially with the Joker around. Batman asks Aang and his team to return to the cave. Zuko untrusting of Batman (though with no other option), and Team Avatar goes along with Batman. However the Joker appears and Robin decides to fight him instead. Robin simply punches the Joker (after a missed explosion), and The Joker crawls away. Team Avatar start walking toward batman but before they could do this an early Sozin's comet appears (with Ozaijumping into the Comet from an air-ship), causing him to absorb half the comet completely. Sozin leads an attack on Gotham City and wipes out half the city, with his army in two attacks. Batman not having prep-time angered at first (while in his standard bat-suit), uses a grappling hook and jumps off a building, gliding into a descending Ozai. Ozai attacks but Batman crashes him onto the ground KO'ing Ozai. Ozai (though lying) begs for Mercy and Batman spares him because Ozai did not completely destroy the city. The police attempt to restrain Batman but are only able to cuff Ozai. Ozai still semi-knocked-out, decides to go with the police. However this does not prevent Ozai's army from attacking. Azula copies Ozai's attack but a variation it. She (also) absorbs half the comet and uses a lightning generation electrical flame attack to aim to towards the city but Zuko counters it with lightning redirection despite being more beyond intensively more powerful is able to redirect the blast (that would've wiped out the rest of the city). Zuko drained, is KO'd. Aang is up but cannot use the Avatar state and Azula immediately attempts to attack again but Sokka blocks it with his sword. While Aang, Toph, and Sokka attempt to ward off Ozai's army, Batman fights Azula. Batman cannot get close to Azula at first but uses Aang's Appa to fly toward her). Batman jumps off and Azula's blue flame barely missing Appa and Appa flies Away. By this time Batman had already connected a punch to Azula's hand and she is damaged by her own flame. She falls but not before an airship saves her. Ozai's army starts retreating but Batman uses his ability belt to jump back onto Appa and simultaneously wipes out Ozai's army with just himself and Appa (while protecting Appa from damage). Team Avatar shocked (including Zuko when he gets up), and amazed what Batman had done watches the police take in Ozai's army (while a group of earth benders also aid in capturing them after defeating the police, except the police commander allowed this). Zuko asks Batman who is Batman and he before Batman can reply, The Occurrence happens. The spirit world infuses itself into Batman and Zuko and a fusion between the two of them finishes. The Ozai breaks of of local prison ad furiously flies towards the fusion location in seconds but witnesses the fusion and is terrified in fear. Ozai asks who he is. He gets a reply: "Its not okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished warrior, cursed to chase darkness forever. But lately... I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark. It's because of people like you that I became this. And you'll never give me a reason to become someone else. I'm Batzuko." Batzuko walking closer to a terrified walking backward Ozai, is quickly subdued by Sokka and Aang removes his bending. Batzuko starts walking away but Toph finds a suit and tells Batman he might need it. After Ozai's fire bending was removed it becomes an alternate version of the Hellbat suit. Batzuko takes the Hellbat suit ironically somewhat graciously and continues walking. Robin is found before Team Avatar and him enters the bat-cave and Robin asks help to finish off the Joker who is about to set off an explosion what w out the rest of the city. Katara and Toph intervene and defeat the Joker with one combination attack then pin him down. Robin attacks the Joker and realizes it is a Robot clone of the Joker and it gets up again. Batzuko disturbed quickly punches the false Joker and it break but does not self-destruct since Batzuko took out the wiring before it could self-destruct. The actually Joker appears but is quickly crushed by Robin and Team Avatar without needing the help of BatZuko. The Joker is KO'd. Batzuko and Team Avatar returns to the Bat cave after Robin decides to bring the Joker to the earth benders insuring he won't return to Gotham after Aang suggests it. Batzuko returns to the bat-cave and gives team Avatar a prototype version of the Batmobile which Team Avatar could use to return to the Avatar side of the world. Batzuko gives them it because he used Appa to defeat Azula (whom would've wiped out the remaining part of the city). Team Avatar finds Robin and they are able to return to the Avatar world with Robin. Batzuko (having part of Zuko in him), wishes to return to the Avatar World and does. The Avatar side of the world is returned to a temporary peace. Instead of only Zuko, Batzuko becomes the new Fire Lord. At first the nation is terrified but after Batzuko makes a speech they are reassured. But before he can begin his reign, The Joker returns threatening the entire Avatar world. The Joker attacks the Fire Nation but before he can attack, Batzuko stops him in seconds. Batzuko asks Aang where to put him. Toph suggests the Serpent's Pass. Batzuko, along with Team Avatar, and Robin throws the Joker into the Serpent's path and a new Serpent emerges with completely eats the Joker However, the Joker set off four explosions which cripple the four nation. An angry fire nation sees this as an opportunity to re-take the four nations (except The Air Nation/Temples) and Gotham city). However Batzuko prevents this from happening. But since Batzuko remains in the Fire Nation he cannot keep the other nations under his reign at the same time. Team Avatar heads to the Water Nation and restores the Nation quickly. But a saddened Katara cannot continue the journey after the loss of her people. They return to the earth kingdom and restore the peace there. Toph (also) saddened cannot continue the journey. Sokka returns to Piandao for advice and Piandao tells him he should wait until another event reunites Team Avatar. Batzuko, Aang and Sokka wait for another event to occur. However the time-stream finally erupts since half of Gotham was destroyed. The spirit world is darkened and disturbed by Gotham's presence continuously which causes spirits to turn darkly evil. This allows the future escape of Vaatu to escape and appear early. Noticing a powerful Avatar more than certain inhabitants of the Fire Nation, Vaatu instead of waiting for the future Dark Avatar Unalaq, chooses Batzuko as is new Dark Avatar. Completely overriding Batzuko's will, Vaatu becomes Dark Avatar Batzuko after completely possessing him. Raava appears and sacrifices herself (with possesing Aang) to severely and intensively sever Vaatu's connection with Batzuko, claiming if the connection is broken Vaatu will not be able to continue to have control of his Dark Avatar (Batzuko). All the benders of the Avatar side of the world, and Robin come together to end Vaatu. Before the fight begins, Vaatu Batzuko wipes out nearly all of the nations in milliseconds-minutes, but a final attack by all the benders while the rest of them charging Sokka's meteor sword (upgraded unimaginably beyond ordinary base), and Toph's enormous rock (nearly the size of the Avatar World), delivers one final blow to Dark Avatar Batzuko (not damaging Batzuko at all), but is able to sever Vaatu's connection. Batzuko severely angered completely wipes out Vaatu and the disruption in the time-line is restored. This prevents Team Avatar from losing hope, the Joker from aligning with Vaatu and the nations from being damaged by the Joker and Vaatu. This saves the spirit world, Aang, and Raava. Aang suggests Batzuko to completely save Gotham city which he does in less than minutes. Batzuko then restores peace to the Avatar side of the world. Then Gotham City and The Avatar World live in harmony as long as the Avatar and Batzuko are there. Scarecrow then plains to take advantage of the two-three worlds. However he is brutally beated by an angry Robin who completely defeats scarecrow, unaffected by his gas. Harmony has been utterly restored. However Gotham City does not return to its originally universe and it has been better off standing next to the Avatar World as the Elemental Gotham City (Gotham City now has the four elements and variations), a sense of hope and harmony. Batzuko then turns Fire Nation into the New Fire Nation with the help of Aang's wise words. Alfred while witnessing Aang and Batzuko's congratulates Batzuko and Aang while the crowd does the same. Batzuko, Team Avatar, and others has restored the Fire Nation's to decency and peace/good-will.